Nowa ekipa podbija Indie!
Totalna Porażka: Azja kontra Afryka Odcinek 1A "Nowa ekipa podbija Indie!" Opening z serialu Gravity Falls Na początku pojawia się logo Totalnej Porażki: Azji Kontra Afryka. Słowo „Azja” rozrasta się na cały ekran. Zaczyna się piosenka. Pojawiają się panoramy Pekinu, Tokio, Bangkoku, Bandar Seri Begawanu, New Dehli i innych miast. Autobus odjeżdża z Korei. Za nim pojawiają się Potato i Tomato. Następnie na tle Tel Awiwu pojawia się McKey, która wskazuje na centrum. Po tej scence pojawia się Klein, który radośnie skacze pomiędzy ludźmi w Pekinie. Po tym pojawia się Kuakyin, który przebija włócznią taksówkę w Bangkoku. Pojawia się jakaś uliczna, w tle zachodzi słońce. W kolejnej scence podchodzą do siebie Vivian i DeMona, które patrzą na siebie, próbują się zabić wzrokiem, a następnie od tak odchodzą w swoje strony. Pojawia się Mozart, który gra na skrzypcach w centrum jakiegoś wielkiego miasta, ktoś rzuca w niego pomidorem. Rolanda wychodzi na plac jakiegoś rynku w Arabskim mieście i zaczyna pozować, gdy ludzie zaczynają w nią rzucać kamieniami ucieka, a za nią biegnie również zdyszany Gustaw. Następnie z hotelu miłości wychodzi radośnie David w Japonii, a w sklepiku z mangami obok Elli ściska maskotkę Elizabeth. Po tym pojawia się zbliżenie stołu na którym są porozrzucane zdjęcia z sezonu. Następnie pojawia się grupowe zdjęcie, a za nim „Total Drama: Asia vs. Africa”. New Delhi, Parking McKey stoi na tle wielkiego i potężnego miasta. McKey: Hej! Nasza seria dotrwała do trzeciego sezonu! Nie mogę w to kompletnie uwierzyć! Nigdy nie przypuszczałam, że ten showu przetrwa na antenie aż trzy sezony! Więc witajcie w pierwszym odcinku… Totalnej Porażki… Azja… kontra Afryka! A jak już możecie poznać to właśnie część w Azji rozpocznie całe show… od razu widać, że to będzie lepsza część… Cisza. McKey: Okej… pewnie zastanawiacie się kto tutaj wystąpi, co nie? No znając życie oglądając trailer już znacie całą naszą ekipę… ale poznajmy ich po kolei! Przywitajmy pierwszą zawodniczkę… Vivian! Vivian w wielkich okularach przeciwsłonecznych i cegło fonem wyszła z autobusu. Vivan: No witajcie moi widzowie! Vivian, uosobienie postępu tutaj przybyła do was! McKey: Hej hips… Vivian! Co tam ciekawego powiesz? Vivian: Jestę hipsterę! McKey: Zdążyliśmy zauważyć… Vivian: Masz jakiś problem? McKey: Ależ skąd. Pamiętaj tylko, że to ja prowadzę to show! <3 Vivian: Teraz to będzie hipsterskie show! Vivian stanęła z boku. McKey: Okej… panie i panowie… przywitajcie kolejnego uczestnika… Gustawa! Nikt nie wychodził z autobusu. McKey: Emm… ktoś mu pomoże wyjść? Stażyści wbiegli do autobusu. Po tym jak ktoś wyrzucił laptop przez okno, Gustaw jak z procy wystrzelił z autobusu. Gustaw: NIEEEEE! MÓJ LOL! McKey: 'Hej Gustaw! Pamiętaj, że właśnie jesteś w show! '''Gustaw: '''I co z tego? Przez to głupie show spadnę w rankingu! Nie będę w pierwszej dziesiątce!!! TO WAAASZA WINA! ''Gustaw zaczął lamentować i krzyczeć w niebo głosy. '''McKey: Może w czasie, gdy Gustaw lamentuje przywitamy kolejną uczestniczkę… Rolandę! Tak mi się wydaje, że to dziewczyna… Rolanda włączyła jakieś disco i wyszła paradnym krokiem z autobusu. Rolanda: Hej! Mam na imię Rolanda! Rolanda stanęła przez kołyszącym się i ssącym własny palec Gustawem. Rolanda: Fuuuuuu! Weź się ode mnie odczep! Gustaw: Ty… przypominasz mi mój awatar… W głowie Gustawa, Rolanda była bowiem zgrabną, ponętną z pięknymi kształtami i piękną twarzą dziewczyną. Gustaw momentalnie przestał szlochać. Gustaw: He…hej… Rolanda zrobiła minę jakby miała zwymiotować odgarnęła włosy, podniosła rączki i stanęła koło Vivian. Gustaw poszedł za nią jak oczarowany. McKey: To… to było dziwne, nawet jak na nasz program… dobrze! Powitajmy kolejnego uczestnika! Elli’ego! Z autobusu wyszła osoba w kostiumie Elizabeth. Vivian: Lol! Loser alert! Ktoś tu jest fanem już dawno nie hipsterskiej postaci! Lol! Elli: Elizabeth jest zajebista! ;( Rolanda: No ba… jest prawie tak super jak ja! Elli: Kocham Elizabeth! <3 McKey: 'Widzę, że ty dużo nie wiesiesz… następną powitajmy DeMonę! ''Z autobusu wyszła na pozór niewinna i słodka dziewczyna. '''Elli: Taka niewinna osoba na na imię DeMona? <3 Kiedy DeMona usłyszała, że ktoś nie lubi jej imienia wściekła się i rzuciła w Elliego kamieniem. DeMona: Nie podoba ci się moje imię?! HA! No co odpowiadaj padalcu i to już! Elli przerażony schował się za Rolandą. Rolanda: Ja już mam chłopaka, nie uda ci się mnie uwieść! Gustaw: Zabiję go! ;( Rolanda: Fuu, a co ty tu jeszcze robisz! DeMona: Sunąć mi się! Gustaw uciekł, a Rolanda stanęła i wyciągnęła paluszek w stronę Rolandy. Rolanda: Spokojnie! Ślicznotki takie jak my muszą się trzymać razem! DeMona: Taaaaa… odsuniesz się? Dasz mi tego padalca? Rolanda: Chodzi ci o tego dziwaka? A masz! Rolanda odsunęła się, gdy DeMona dorwała Elli’ego zabrała go za autobus i zaczęła go okładać. McKey: Jak dobrze, że mamy ubezpieczenie od takich spraw! <3 Powitajcie kolejnego uczestnika… Kleina! Klein rozłożył różowy dywak i zaczął po nim stąpać. Klein: Wróciłem! <3 I to w jakim stylu! <3 A gdzie jacyś seksi panowie? Potrzebuję kogoś.... ;( McKey: Spokojnie… zaraz przybędą… teraz powitajmy kolejnego pana… muzyka Mozarta! Mozart grając na skrzypcach wyszedł z autobusu. Mozart: O tak! To będzie to! Klein: Uuu… muzyk! <3 Klein luuubi! <3 Klein podbiegł do Mozarta. Klein: Nie byłbyś chętny na małe Bara-bara w krzakach? <3 Mozart: Nie… muszę pisać! Pisać i tworzyć! Mozart przeszedł koło Kleina jak gdyby nigdy nic. Klein załamał się. Klein: A już miałem twardego! ;( I co ja teraz zrobię? '''McKey: Dobra… kolejna uczestniczka… a właściwie uczestniczki… Potato i Tomato? Vivian: Jakie beznadziejne imiona! Loool! DeMona: Twoje pewnie nie lepsze dziwolągu. -,- Vivian: Jestę hipsterę! Nie pozwalaj sobie plastikowa czarna Barbie… Tomato: Ktoś tu mówił o plastikach? <3 Potato: A co jeżeli fluid mi się skończy? ;( Tomato: Nie skończy! <3 To Azja!! <3 Potato: Racja! <3 Potato i Tomato zaczęły się tulić. Klein: Kleinuś też chcę! ;( Cała trójka zaczęła się tulić. McKey: Dobra… nie mamy na powitania całego dnia… kolejny uczestnik nasz kochany Casanova, który dostał się tutaj przez łóżka zarządu… David! David powoli wyszedł z autobusu. Od razu podszedł do Potato. David: Hej! Czy to fluid? Wyglądasz świetnie! <3 Potato: Nie… to tłuszcz z hamburgera… David: Mruu… David złapał Potato za bioderka. Ledwo mu się udało. Tomato: Ej! Też chcę! Klein! Złap mnie za bioderka! Klein: Jestem gejem! <3 Tomato: Ojj… kto tu jeszcze jest… Tomato przeleciała wzrokiem po całej załodze… nie znalazła nikogo atrakcyjnego. Tomato: Sama się złapie za biodra. Jak obiecała tak zrobiła. McKey: Dobrze… czas na naszą ostatniego przyjaciela… Kuah… coś tam! <3 Kuahyin wyszedł z autobusu. Miał ze sobą włócznie i skromną przepaskę na biodrze. Klein: Czyli dzisiaj pójdziemy w egzotykę, tak? <3 Kuahyin: Hej! Ja być Kuahyin! Ja być z Afrika i lubić baobab! DeMona: Świetnie! Powtarzacie stereotyp głupiego murzyna! Rasiści… Kuahyin: Być moja żona? Urodzić mi dzieci? DeMona: Rzyyyygam! Beth: Ja chcę! <3 McKey zrobiła wielkiego pokerface’a. McKey: Co ty tu robisz Beth? Beth: Niiiiiic! <3 Kazali mi tu przyjść i być pomocą w sezonie… McKey: O bracie… myślałam, że będę mieć święty spokój… Rolanda: Beeeeeth! Seksi bestjo! <3 Beth: Rolanda! <3 Jak dobrze, że znowu najseksowniejszy duet świata jest razem! <3 Rolanda i Beth zaczęły się tulić. McKey: Dobra… czas chyba na pierwsze zadanie! ._. New Delhi, Brama Indii Wszyscy podeszli pod wielki Łuk tryumfalny. McKey: W Paryżu była ładniejsza… no to witajcie kochani i niczego nie świadome ofiary na waszym pierwszym zadanku tutaj! <3 Mozart: Czuję, że muszę napisać o tym piosenkę… Mozart wyjął flet i zaczął na nim grać. Vivian: Lol, czy ty umiesz grać na wszystkim? Mozart: Nie na wszystkim… nie umiem grać na pianinie…! Tomato: To trochę bez sensu… przecież Mozart grał na pianinie chyba… Wszyscy ze zdziwieniem spojrzeli się w stronę Tomato. (pokój zwierzeń)Tomato: Okej, okej… może nie jestem taka głupia na jaką wyglądam… ale Potato jest jeszcze głupsza. I to nas równoważy… czy mają gdzieś tu lakier do włosów? McKey: Okej! Może najpierw wyjaśnię o co tutaj będzie chodzić. Na początek kochani zmierzycie się dzisiaj w drużynach! Jednoodcinkowych na początek… Wszyscy westchnęli. McKey: Panie zmierzą się z Panami. DeMona: To nie fair! Mam pracować z nimi?! Zbliżenie na Vivian, Rolandę, Potato i Tomato. DeMona: Czy ty ze mnie kpisz?! Poza tym ich jest więcej!!! Czy ty aby nie faworyzujesz facetów? DeMona strzeliła z bicza w powietrzu. McKey: Spokojnie, spokojnie… po prostu dodamy tej grze trochę smaku <3 Od początku to dziewczyny miały przewagę, więc zrobimy coś nowego tym razem :D Vivian: Nie będę z nią pracować! Nie pracuje z nudziarzami! DeMona: Coś ty powiedziała?! Vivian: To co słyszałaś skarbeńku! Potato, Tomato i Rolanda złapały DeMonę, która wpadła w szał zabijania. McKey: Skoro nasze panie się dogadują czas wyjaśnić na czym będzie polegało dzisiejsze pierwsze zadanie! <3 Klein: Z takimi przystojniakami to i na koniec świata! <3 Klein zaczął się przybliżać do Kuahyin’a. Klein: A szczególnie z tobą skarbie! <3 Kuahyin: Ja nie rozumieć pani! Klein: Będę twoją panią! <3 McKey: Ogar… pierwszą częścią waszego zadania będzie przetransportowanie tej świętej krowy. Krowa właśnie lizała Gustawa, który miał atak od niegrania w LoL’a. McKey: Każda drużyna musi przetransportować swoją krowę do wskazanego przeze mnie miejsca… a jest nim szczyt Bramy Indii! Wszyscy: Co?! David: Tam na górę? Krowę?! McKey: Tak! Dokładnie! Od razu rzucam was na głęboką wodę, wy moi… DeMona: Dobra! Zaczynajmy! DeMona podbiegła do krowy i próbowała kazać jej się ruszyć. Ona jednak nie reagowała. Poczynania Pań DeMona próbowała przekonać krowę strzelając obok batem. Ta jednak nie reagowała. DeMona: Co zrobić by ta masa zgniłego mięsa się ruszyła! Potato: Może makijaż? <3 Vivian: Loool! Na pandę! DeMona: NIE!!! Rolanda: A może ona potrzebuje uczucia! <3 Rolanda zrobiła sobie makijaż i próbowała zarywać do krowy. Rolanda: NO witaj mały… czy masz ochotę na Rolandę? Krowa polizała Rolandę, tak że zmyła jej połowę makijażu. Rolanda: NIE NA PIERWSZEJ RANDCE!!! Tomato: Wiem! <3 Może tym wózkiem coś zdziałamy, co? Tomato wskazała na wózek. DeMona: No dobra! Potato! Rolanda! Ruszajcie wasze cielska i przynieście mi tutaj ten wózek! Potato sama pobiegła po wózek i po chwili była z nim z powrotem. DeMona: A ty czemu się nie ruszyłaś, co? Rolanda: Przepraszam… nie mogę dopuścić bym ucierpiała! Co powiedział by mój Tyson! Vivian: Lol! Ta krowa liże moje perfekcyjnie falowane włosy i moją czapkę! LOL! DeMona: Dobra! Wsadzić mi tą krowę na wózek! JUŻ!! Tomato i Potato starały się wprowadzić krowę na wózek. Nie okazało się to jednak najprostszym zadaniem… Poczynania Panów Kuahyin zaczął tańczyć. Był to taniec deszczu. Dla reszty wyglądało to jednak jak atak padaczki. Klein: O kochany! Już ci robię oddychanie usta, usta! <3 Kuahyin: Nie przeszkadzać Kuahyin! Ja robić tanieć deszcza! Mozart: Taniec deszcza? Gustaw: Lol? C: Mozart: Co lol? Przecież to słowo jest takie trywialne! Gustaw: MASZ COŚ DO LOL’a? Gustaw zaczął się ślinić ze złości. David: Już, już panowie… uspokójmy się… nie chcemy chyba przegrać z paniami? (pokój zwierzeń)David: Z każdą minutą mam mniejsze nadzieje, na zwycięstwo w tym zadaniu. NO bo proszę z kim muszę pracować? Z gejem, murzynem, nołlifem, muzykiem i dziwakiem? No proszę was… sam chyba przytargam tą krowę na górę… Elli: A może przebierzemy ją za Elizabeth? <3 Mam nawet zapasowy kostium? :D David uderzył się w głowę. David: A w czym pomoże to nam z wniesieniem tej krowy na sam szczyt tej wierzy? Elli: '''Nie wiem. :D '''Kuahyin: Coś nie działać… nie padać deszcza! David: Panowie… Wszyscy odwrócili się w stronę wykończono nerwowego David’a. David: Może chociaż raz zbierzmy się do kupy… Kuahyin: Kupa?! Gdzie być kupa?! David: …i może razem podnieśmy tą krowę? Klein: Ale tak na ramiona? Tak brudno… może to byk? *_* Klein podniósł nogę od krowy. Okazało się jednak, że była to pani krowa. Klein: Meh… a już miałem ochotę… :< albo… <3 Klein wskoczył na krowę. Mozart: Emm… można wiedzieć co ty robisz? Klein: Może to działa jak koń! Klein kopnął krowę w bok. Krowa przeraziła się i zaczęła panicznie biegać po całym placu. Poczynania Pań Krowa od Pań była już przymocowana liną do wózka. Nie wydawało się, że miała cokolwiek zrobić. DeMona: No dobra! A teraz ciągnąć tą krowę! DeMona siedziała na krowie i batem wskazywała kierunek w którym mieli jechać. Vivian: A jak według Panny Despotki mamy przetransportować tą krowę tam? Jak cztery dziewczyny mogą… Wózek z krową i DeMoną ruszył się. Okazało się, że jedynie Rolanda ciągnęła wózek. Rolanda: Jem proteiny na każdy posiłek dziennie! <3 Tomato: A gdzie Potato? ;( Vivian i Tomato zaczęły szukać Potato. Tomato: Pewnie poszła po fluid… DeMona: Akurat teraz?! (pokój zwierzeń)DeMona: Okej! Nienawidzę tej zgrai popaprańców! Co one w ogóle sobie myślą, że nie chcą mnie słuchać? O ja im już dam! Dam im lekcje życia i poznają, że DeMona, to wcale nie jest takie przypadkowe imię!!! Tomato: POTAAAAATO! :< Vivian: Lol, zniknęła… Rolanda: Musi gdzieś przecież być… przecież jej nie porwali… Tomato zaczęła płakać. Tomato: POTAAAAATO! Wróć do mnieeeeee… Tomato usiadła na środku chodnika i zaczęła płakać. DeMona: No świetnie… i teraz to już na pewno nie wygramy! Na eliminacji jedna z was wyleci siostry kartoflanki!!! Gwarantuje wam to! DeMona złamała swój bicz. Vivian z radości podskoczyła. Vivian: Lol, nareszcie! ^_^ DeMona: Spokojnie… mam zapas! DeMona wyjęła z torebki kolejny bicz i zaczęła nim strzelać w powietrzu. Z racji tego, że Tomato rozpłakała się, a Potato zniknęła dziewczyny stanęły w miejscu. Poczynania Panów Klein zaczął piszczeć na krowie, która oszalała. Klein: AAAAA! ;( Reszta goniła rozszalałą krowę, która potrącała ludzi. Gustaw: Nie mogę… pomścijcie mnie! Gustaw padł nieprzytomny z wycieńczenia. David: Z kim ja muszę pracować… Mozart: Hmm? David: A nic, nic… złapmy tą głupią krowę! Kuahyin: Może ja ją upolować! David: Chcesz by nas miejscowi zabili? -,- Kuahyin: Co? David: Krowa jest święta w Indiach… Mozart: Skoro jest święta, to dlaczego ludzie jeszcze nie zareagowali na to co my wyprawiamy z tą krową? A właściwie co Klein z nią zrobił… David: A ty przypadkiem nie masz pomysłu co zrobić, by ta krowa się uspokoiła? Mozart: Pewnie jak zrzuci Kleina to… Gdy Mozart właśnie mówił, Klein rąbnął w ziemie za Davidem, Kuahyin’em i nim. Kuahyin: O! To Klein! C: David: No co ty nie powiesz… -,- Krowa stanęła jak gdyby nigdy nic się nie wydarzyło. Mozart: No proszę… jednak miałem rację… Chwilę później do reszty przyczołgał się ledwo przytomny Gustaw. (pokój zwierzeń)Gustaw: Tęsknie za moim bezpiecznym domkiem… David: Czy kogoś wam tutaj nie brakuje? Mozart: Emm… tego w kostiumie? Elli w tym czasie przebierał krowę za Elizabeth. David: No to już wiemy kogo wywalimy jak przegramy… -,- Elli w tym momencie właśnie skończył i krowa wyglądała identycznie jak Elizabeth. Elli: Jeej <3 no teraz możemy działać :D David: Tak… tylko po co to zrobiłeś?! Elli: Bo lubię Elizabeth! :3 David zrobił wielki facepalm. Poczynania Pań Vivian pisała sms-a. DeMona: Może byś się wzięła za szukanie tego Kartofla, co mała? Vivian: Nie, lol. DeMona: Sprzeciwiasz mi się?! Znowu? Vivian: Słucham… jestę… DeMona powstrzymała Vivian przed dokończeniem. '' '''DeMona:' Ta, ta. Powiedziałaś to już z 3, albo 4 razy. Vivian: Bo jestem z tego dumna… W tym momencie koło nich zjawiła się Potato. Potato: Heej! :3 DeMona: GDZIEŚ TY GŁUPIA BYŁA!!! DeMona ze złości strzeliła koło niej batem. Potato: Uzupełniałam ubytki fluidu… ;( DeMona: Akurat teraz?! Przecież my tu walczymy o zwycięstwo! Potato: Wiem! Dlatego muszę dobrze wyglądać !:3 Tomato: Potaaaato! Tomato i Potato przytuliły się. DeMona: Dobra! Teraz szybko do tej bramy czegoś! Mamy jeszcze szansę wygrać!!! Rolanda zaczęła ciągnąć wózek z krową, DeMoną, Potato, Tomato i Vivian. DeMona: Po zwycięstwo!!! Gdy cała drużyna dojechała do Bramy Indii zrodziło się w ich głowach pytanie. '' '''Vivian:' A jak my niby mamy to coś zaciągnąć na górę? DeMona: Wymyśl coś! Vivian: Lol… może helikopterem? DeMona: A gdzie ja ci teraz… Vivian wskazała na helikopter, który stał nie daleko. Rolanda: Uuu! <3 To zadanie dla… Rolanda założyła seksowny kapelusz pilota. Rolanda: Dla pilota Rolaaaandy! Rolanda pobiegła do helikoptera. Tomato: Idziemy też? <3 Potato: No jasne! :D Potato i Tomato pobiegły za Rolandą. Vivian i DeMona zostały same przy krowie. Vivian: Lol, mam 100 lajków na fejsie za to, że jestem w reality-show! DeMona: Nie obchodzi mnie to… -,- Vivian: Phi! Vivian i Demona zmierzyły się nawzajem wzrokiem. Poczynania Panów Elli szedł koło krowy, która była przebrana za Elizabeth i rozmawiał z nią. O dziwo krowa zrobiła się posłuszna i bez problemów szła tam, gdzie szedł Elli. Elli: No mówię ci! Pokochałabyś Elizabeth! Krowa: Muuu! Elli: No naprawdę! On jest taki piękny… i majestatyczny! Jak prawdziwa kaczka! Krowa: Muu, muuuuu? Elli: Nie… chyba Elizabeth nikogo nie ma… ale spokojnie jak cię ślicznotko zobaczy w tym kostiumie to raz, ciach i będziesz jego! <3 Krowa: Muuuu! <3 Elli: No nie wstydź się! Masz potenszal! :D David: To się nie może dziać naprawdę… gdzie ja trafiłem… nawet z nikim tutaj by się zabawić! Po tych słowach podbiegł do niego Klein. Klein: Zawsze możesz się zabawić ze mną! Do usług 24 godziny na dobę! David: Yyy… nie dzięki… Klein: Pamiętaj, gdzie mnie szukać! :D David: Obejdzie się… W tym samym momencie załamamy Gustaw szedł koło Mozarta. Gustaw: Odebrali mi Lol’a, a teraz jeszcze nie mogę za tą pięknością chodzić… Mozart: Za kim? Gustaw: Za Rolandą! :< ona jest przepiękna… (pokój zwierzeń)Mozart: Nie ułożyłbym żadnej serenady o Rolandzie… paszczur… Mozart: Miłość jest dziwna… Gustaw: Tak. Dlaczego musze tak kochać LoL’a! :< Mozart: Znajdź sobie przyjaciół, okej? :> Gustaw: Może ty Kua? Kuahyin: Gdzie kupa? Gustaw: Będę płakał… Drużyna właśnie doszła do Bramy Indii. Nie możli się napatrzeć na to co dziewczyny wyprawiały z ich krową. David: My użyjemy schodów! ^_^ David wskazał na schody. David: Elli! Prowadź swoją nową koleżankę! Elli: Oki! <3 Elli, krowa jak i cała reszta drużyny weszła do klatki schodowej. Poczynania Pań DeMona i Vivian próbowały zamocować wózek z krową do haka na helikopterze. Vivian: Czy na pewno wiesz co robisz? DeMona: Wiem!!! Pracuje więc wiem! Vivian: No spoko, spoko. Zginiemy! DeMona: Ty możesz, ale ja na pewno nie zginę! Vivian westchnęła. Vivian: Lool… Tymczasem w kabinie Rolanda prowadziła, a Potato i Tomato poprawiały sobie makijaże. Potato: Musimy teraz dobrze wyglądać! Rozumiesz, prawda? Tomato: No totalnie! Trzeba dobrze wyglądać na miejscu, gdy wygramy pierwsze zadanie! ^_^ Potato: Nie wierzę! Chyba jednak nie wylecimy pierwsze! Potato i Tomato zaczęły piszczeć ze szczęścia. Potato: Masz fluid? :3 Tomato: Tak… poszukaj… Koło Potato stała wielka plastikowa beczka z fluidem. Potato: Poczekaj! Zaraz wracam! <3 Potato zanurzyła twarz w fluidzie. Tomato: Okej kochana! Rolanda: Uwaga! Wznosimy się! Rolanda zaczęła podnosić samolot. W tym samym momencie Potato wpadła do beczki i wypadła z helikoptera razem z beczką. Na szczęście helikopter był jeszcze dosyć nisko i nic nikomu się nie stało. Tomato: Potaaaaaaato! :< Tomato podbiegła do Rolandy. Tomato: Musimy wrócić po Potato! Wypadła! ;( Rolanda: O mój boże! Muszę chronić psiapsiółeczki, jakby to zrobiła Beth! Rolanda puściła ster i założyła spadochron. Tomato: Co robisz? :D Rolanda: Kontrolowanie rozbiję helikopter! :D Tomato: Spoko! :D Tomato zemdlała z uśmiechem na twarzy. Rolanda: Pomogę ci! :D Rolanda złapała za nogę Tomato i wyskoczyła z nią z helikoptera. Chwilę później helikopter rozbił się trochę dalej w parku. Tymczasem na dole DeMona i Vivian nie mogły uwierzyć w to co się stało. DeMona: Niech one tutaj tylko przyjdą… Vivian: Lol! Zrobię sobie słit focię i wrzucę na fejsa! Vivian zrobiła sobie słit focie. Po czym trochę dalej wylądowała Rolanda z Tomato. Po chwili dołączyła do reszty również Potato cała we fluidzie. DeMona: AAAA! DeMona wpadła szał i zaczęła wszystkich okładać batem. Poczynania Panów Panowie właśnie weszli na sam szczyt Bramy Indii. Na górze czekała już na nich nieco zdziwiona McKey z Beth. McKey: Ojoj! Panie by wygrały, ale nie musiały rozbijać tego nie wiadomo od kogo śmigłowca… Beth: Moja krew! <3 Rolanda! Kocham cię! McKey skapnęła się, że na górze byli już panowie. McKey: O gratuluje… chyba wynika na to, że pierwsze zadanie wygrywacie o dziwo wy!!! ^_^ Panowie zaczęli przybijać sobie piąteczki. McKey: Mimo to, że przebraliście krowę za kaczkę… kto co woli! Elli: Ja lubię! <3 McKey: Spoko... w nagrodę pójdziecie do Luksusowej Restauracji! :D David: A nie miało być jeszcze drugiego zadania? McKey: Miało być, ale to zajęło wam wystarczająco dużo czasu! I cóż. Żaden z was nie odpadnie dzisiaj! Kuahyin: Taniec deszczu! Kuahyin zaczął tańczyć taniec deszczu. Poczynania Pań Wściekła DeMona i poobijanie Vivian, Rolanda Potato oraz Tomato. McKey: No proszę. Jesteście tutaj pierwszy dzień, a najprawdopodobniej też już więcej nam tutaj nie pozwolą przyjechać. :D No cóż kochane panie! <3 Mimo, że sprawiedliwość w przyrodzie musi być to zapraszam was na ceremonię i pożegnamy się jedną z was… DeMona: No gratuluję!!! Potato: Mój fluid… ;( McKey: A to jeszcze nie koniec „Nagród” kochane! :D Te które przetrwają eliminację będą spały na ulicy New Delhi, kiedy chłopcy tę noc spędzą w najtańszym apartamencie, jaki udało nam się znaleźć! :D Rolanda: Uuu! <3 DeMona: I z czego się cieszysz! (pokój zwierzeń)Rolanda: O… mój… boże! DeMona jest taka irytująca! To ona planuje by być królową w naszej grupie, ale nie uda jej się! To ja nią będę!!! Potato: Boję się Tomato! :( Tomato: Ja też się boję Potato! DeMona: I macie czego! Bo to przez Potato ciągle zwalnialiśmy!!! Potato przełknęła ślinę. New Delhi, „Ekskluzywna” restauracja Chłopcy byli w najtańszej ekskluzywnej restauracji, jaką udało się znaleźć ludzią z zarządu. '' '''David:' No panowie! O dziwo… ale wygraliśmy! Więc chcę wznieść toast za naszą wygraną i przegraną dziewczyn! Wszyscy oprócz Kuahyin’a wznieśli toast. Mozart odezwał się do niego po toaście. Mozart: Hej… dlaczego nie wzniosłeś z nami toastu? Kuahyin: A co to być toast? Można to zjeść? Mozart: Nie ważne… Elli: A gdzie moja krowa? ;( miałem ją przedstawić Elizabeth! David: Spokojnie… panowie! To może jakiś męski sojusz na początek znajomości? Pokonamy te dziewczyny! Gustaw: Rolande nie! :< (pokój zwierzeń)David: Rolandę wywalimy pierwszą! Ona najmniej podnieca mnie z całej piątki… właściwie w ogóle mnie nie podnieca! David: Dobrze… Kuahyin: A gdzie mogę upolować obiad? Mozart: Nie możesz? Kuahyin: Upoluję tego tu! Kuahyin skierował swoją dzidę w stronę Elli’ego. Ten zemdlał. Kuahyin: Obiad! Mozart i David powstrzymali Kuahyin’a. Klein: Moja ty bestio! Mrau! <3 David: Sojusz… tak… myśl o sojuszu! Mozart i David ostatecznie uspokoili Kuahyina. Klein: A gdzie obiadek? Poza moim Kua! <3 W tym momencie też kelnerzy zaczęli przynosić jedzenie, a chłopacy zaczęli jeść. New Delhi, Uliczka Stażyści ustawiali podium i trybuny do eliminacji. W tym momencie Vivian podeszła do Potato i Tomato. Vivian: Hej… pomożecie mi wywalić DeMonę! Co? Potato: Musimy! ;( nie mogę odpaść z tak małą ilością fluidu na twarzy! Potato założyła papierową torbę na głowę. Tomato: Też chętnie pomogę! Vivian: Tak? :D To super, Lol! (pokój zwierzeń)Vivian: Papa DeMono! New Delhi, Ceremonia Cała ceremonia miała odbyć się na ulicy New Delhi. Była trybuna i podium dla McKey. Wszystko było oświetlone mocnymi reflektorami. Właśnie po kolei na trybunach siadali na samej górze DeMona, niżej Potato, Tomato i Rolanda, a na samym dole z rogu siedziała Vivian. Na końcu pojawiła się McKey. McKey: Witajcie panie na pierwszej ceremonii w tym programie! W tym sezonie przynajmniej u nas… symbolem nietykalności będzie… kamyczek! <3 Cisza. McKey: No co… musimy na siłe być gorsi, by część Afrykańska nie czuła się źle… Cisza. McKey: Chyba nie pałacie do rozmowy, zatem może was zachęcę, co? DeMono? Jak myślisz, kto zawinił podczas zadania? DeMona: Zawiniła i to DWA razy Potato! Jak można przekładać urodę nad dobro drużyny? Potato: No to jest ważny powód! Co jeżeli odbierając nagrodę byłabym rozmazana? DeMona: Tak… i dzięki temu teraz wszystkie tu siedzimy… i te które zostaną spędzą za karę noc na ulicy New Delhi! Potato: Ale tu mogę legalnie kupić fluid! <3 DeMona: Zamilcz! McKey: Okej… Vivian! Czy czasami nie masz czegoś za złe DeMonie? Vivian: Lol, mam i to dużo… rządzi się i jest despotką… to takie nie hipsterskie… DeMona: Co? Ja przecież jestem dla wszystkich miła! Wszyscy powstrzymywali się by nie zacząć się śmiać, łącznie z Rolandą. Rolanda: O nie! A Rolandy to już nikt nie zapyta o zdanie! McKey: Rolando? Chcesz coś powiedzieć? Rolanda: No ba! Nikt nie traktuje mnie poważnie… DeMona: A chcesz wiedzieć, przez czyj rozbity helikopter tu jesteśmy? -,- McKey: Okej, okej! <3 Już się wygadaliście, a teraz możecie iść zagłosować! Dziewczyny po kolei szły do budki niedaleko trybun. Po chwili McKey wróciła z pudełkiem z głosami. McKey: Okej… poznajmy zatem która z was wyleci jako pierwsza! McKey wyciągnęła pierwszą kartkę. McKey: Okej! Pierwszy głos na DeMonę! DeMona: Co?! McKey: Drugi głos na DeMonę! DeMona: WY CHYBA KPICIE SOBIE ZE MNIE!!! McKey: Głos na Potato… Potato: Ojoj! ;( McKey: A pierwszą osobą, która powinna zostać wyeliminowana to… DeMona! DeMona: Co? DeMona i Vivian wstały jednocześnie. Vivian: Jak to powinna?! Czyli nie odpada?! McKey: Nie! ^_^ DeMona: Tak! McKey: To miało tylko wypełnić lukę w odcinków przez moje lenistwo i to, że nie chciało mi się robić drugiej części zadania! <3 Sorka! :D Ale i tak śpicie dzisiaj na ulicy! DeMona: No to my sobie porozmawiamy! Oj porozmawiamy! Cała czwórka odwróciła głosy w przeciwną stronę do DeMony. McKey: No cóż… to chyba na dziś tyle! Podobał wam się odcinek? Czy dziewczyny wezmą się w garść w kolejnym odcinku, albo może znowu dadzą ciała? Dowiecie się tego w kolejnym odcinku w Azji… cóż… żegnajcie za dwa odcinki! Teraz czas na nudny odcinek w Afryce! Papa! <3 Zaciemnienie. Przewijają się napisy końcowe na dole, a na górze pojawiają się materiały z pokoju zwierzeń, kiedy dziewczyny głosowały. (pokój zwierzeń)Rolanda: No ba! Głosuje na DeMonę! Nikt nie będzie większą królową ode mnie!!! (pokój zwierzeń)DeMona: Głosuję na Potato! Ja nie przegrywam!!! (pokój zwierzeń)Potato: Tak mało fluidu! ;( To przez DeMonę! Głosuję na nią! (pokój zwierzeń)Tomato: Nikt nie obraża mojej sister! DeMona out!!! (pokój zwierzeń)Vivian: No heloł! Odpada laska, która zadarła ze mną! Koniec odcinka! Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Azja kontra Afryka